fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Leaving Jeremy in the Doctor's Care/The Guardians Escort the Rescuers
Later, in an abandoned doctor's jeep, Jeremy was being lowered inside the operation room by a series of ropes, gears, and female nurse mice, who cried, "Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!" Jeremy began to panic as he said, "Hey, what are you doing?! Hey, what-what's going on?! Wait! Hey, wait a minute! Just stop everything!" "Jeremy, don't worry!" Stellaluna said, "We'll come back the moment we find the kids!" "Wait! Hey! Wait a minute!" Jeremy said in a begging tone, "Don't leave me here, please! I'm feeling much better now. I'm even ready to hit the beaches." She laughed and said, "I'm even ready to mambo!" He wiggled against the restraints as he tried to dance the mambo, but ended up hurting his back even more. Miss Kitty looked at the unicorn pony doctor named Doctor Horse and said, "Doctor, will he be alright?" "Now, now, my dear." Doctor Horse said, "Keep a stiff upper lip. They all come in with a whimper, and leave with a grin." He then shooed the rescuers away as he said, "Off with you now. Leave everything to me. Shoo, shoo, off you go." As soon as the mice, cats, and bats left, he turned to the nurse ponies and said, "Hop to it, mares, we've got a bent crow on our hooves. Move, move, move, bustle, bustle, bustle. That's it, ah-ha." "Will it-Will it hurt, doc?" Jeremy asked. "Dear, crow, you won't feel a thing." Doctor Horse said. He turned to the nurse ponies and said, "Launch the back brace." As the nurse ponies prepared to launch the back brace, Jeremy gasped, "Hey! Hey wait! Wait!" But the nurse ponies fired the back brace into Jeremy, who groaned in pain as he exclaimed, "Whoa! I've been skewered!" "I've already missed tea, Mr. Jeremy, now don't force me to take drastic measures." Doctor Horse said in a cross and stern tone, "You must relax." "Relax?!" Jeremy snapped indignantly, "I've never been more relaxed in my life! If I were any more relaxed, I'd be dead!" "I'm not convinced." Doctor Horse said. He turned to the nurse ponies and said, "Sixty milligrams." "Sixty milligrams." The nurse ponies said at the same time, as they loaded the needle full of lquid into a shotgun. Jeremy began to get scared as he shouted, "Hey! What?! Are-Are you guys crazy?! You can't do that to me! I'm an American citizen, buddy!" "Better double it!" Doctor Horse said. "DOUBLE?!" Jeremy repeated anxiously. "Double, coming up!" the nurse ponies said as they loaded another needle full of liquid into the shotgun. "Nooo!" Jeremy cried out. "Prepare the crow for medication." Doctor Horse said. "Oh, I'm dreaming!" Jeremy said, "I'm dreaming! Come on, Jeremy, wake up, man, wake up!" Doctor Horse gave directions to aim the shotgun as he said, "Three degrees right." "Come on!" Jeremy said. The nurse ponies aimed the shotgun at three degrees as they said, "Three degrees right." "Come on, it's a joke, it's a joke!" Jeremy said. "Down two degrees." Doctor Horse said. "Oh no, don't go down two degrees!" Jeremy said. The nurse ponies pointed the gun to two degrees as they said, "Down two degrees." "Ready!" Doctor Horse said. "No I'm not ready!" Jeremy said, "No, please!" "Aim!" Doctor Horse said. Jeremy started crying as he pleaded, "Please don't do this to me!" "Fire!" Doctor Horse said, as the nurse ponies fired the gun at Jeremy, who screamed in pain. Outside the hospital, the rescuers were looking at a map as Tiger said, "Now we just gotta figure out how to get there." "So, ah...are you and your umm...husbands here on a little desert excursion?" Jack asked. "Oh no, no. We're not married." Stellaluna said. "In fact, we're-we're here on a-a top, ah...secret mission," Fidget said. "Very-Very hush hush." "Oh! Gotta rescue those kids Clayton captured, huh?" North asked. "Why, that's right!" Miss Kitty said, "How did you know?" The Guardians bumped the boy rescuers out of the way and got close to the girl rescuers as Bunny whispered, "You'll find it's tough to keep secrets in the desert, ladies." Tooth looked at the map, and said "So, ah...which way are you taking? Suicide Trail through Nightmare Canyon, or the shortcut through Tirek's Ridge?" "Su-Suicide trail?" Fidget asked in fear. "Good choice!" Jack said. "More snakes, less quicksand. Then once you cross Bloodworm creek, you're scot free. That is until, ummm...Dead normal dingo pass." Fievel became puzzled as he said, "Wait-Wait-Wait a minute, I don't...I don't see any-any of that-that stuff on the map!" North folded the map as he said, "A map's no good in the dessert. What you need is somepony who knows the territory." "Oh, miss Mr. North, will you and the others guide us?" Olivia asked. The Guardians smiled, and Tooth said, "At your service! Here, better follow us, it's gonna be a treachous hike." As they began to tell a story while they began walking, Fidget looked at the crooked map and muttered under his breath, "Don't even know how to fold a map." At Crocodile Falls, the rangers were hard at work searching for Pazu and Sheeta. At the same time, the rescuers and the Guardians, except Fidget, were riding on a flying squirrel's back as they flew. "This is how we get around in Australia, folks." Bunny said, "Don't you agree, Fidget?" "Ah, yeah, yeah, it's just a little bumpy back here!" said Fidget, as he ran on the bumpy log while holding on to the flying squirrel's tail. As the animal prepared to land, the Guardians winked at Stellaluna, and Jack said, "Cinch up your seatbelts, mates, we're coming in for a landing!" Fidget got a little jealous of Jack when he winked at Stellaluna, but as they became close to landing on the ground, he began to panic, and he said, "Hold it, not-not yet!!" They landed, and he screamed as he fell into a patch of briars. At Clayton's hideout, Pazu and Sheeta were sitting on two separate chairs, completely tied up in front of a huge map hanging on the wall as Clayton sharpened a knife and said, "Well, little brats, let's see if we can do something to refresh that rusty old memory of yours. Are they on Satan's Ridge?" He threw the knife at the map where Satan's Ridge is, and he said, "Or Nightmare Canyon?" He threw the knife at the map where Nightmare Canyon is, and he looked at Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile as he said, "What do you think, boys?" Tiny and Dingodile just smiled as they relaxed in their bathtubs while eating some animal crackers. Pitch, on the other hand, answered in agreement. ”Nightmare Canyon’s always my favorite spot.” Pitch said. Dingodile scoffed, “It’s always your favorite.” "Yeah, that's it," Clayton said. "Right smack dab in the middle at Crocodile Falls!" He threw a knife at the map where Crocodile Falls is as Pazu and Sheeta ducked. "Am I getting warm?" Clayton asked. "I told you, we don't remember!" Pazu said. "Don't you realize three dragons those sizes are worth a fortune?!" Clayton growled, as he got in Pazu and Sheeta's faces. "I'll split the bits with you fifty-fifty. You can't get a better offer than that, brats!" Pazu and Sheeta glared at Clayton as Sheeta retorted, "You won't have any bits after the rangers get through with you!" "Sheeta's right, you big bully!" Pazu snapped. Clayton growled in anger, and he kicked a kettle of water in the fire, putting it out and scaring Tiny and Dingodile, and then the two mutants glared when Pitch snickered at them. ”Scared the daylights out of you.” Pitch chuckled cruelly. ”Very funny.” Tiny retorted flatly with a glare. ”Not funny to us.” Dingodile added flatly. Meanwhile, in the forest, Fievel, Olivia, Tiger, Miss Kitty, and Stellaluna were removing the burrs from Fidget's fur and clothes. "The Guardians have been gone...ow...been gone a long time," said Fidget. "Maybe I should go...oh! Maybe I should go look for them." "Oh, don't you worry about those Guardians." Miss Kitty said. "They can handle themselves." Fievel said, as they finished removing the burrs from Fidget's fur and clothes and sat down, with Olivia taking off her shoes and rolling the bloomer legs up to her knees. "Yeah, I-I noticed." Fidget said. "I am just sure she'll be back in no time." said Olivia, as she dunked her feet in the water and lifted her wet right foot out. Then Fidget and Stellaluna turned to each other and Fidget said, "So, Stellaluna, is it just me or does Jack seem to make you.... Well, like him than...?" Stellaluna, realizing what he's talking about, answered with a soft smile, "Actually, no. He's just a friend." Relieved calmly, Fidget proceeded to say, "Well, it's just that..." "Yes?" Stellaluna asked. Then Fidget began to sing. Fidget: I never had this feeling before She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore And I see that there's more now Than just running free' Stellaluna took her turn. Stellaluna: I never felt my heart beat so fast I'm thinking of him first and of myself last And how happy I want him to be Fidget: It's amazing Someone in my life Just might be loving me I didn't know that I could feel this way Stellaluna: It's so crazy Something in my life Is better than a dream I didn't know that I could feel this way Fidget: She makes me warm and happy inside Stellaluna: He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed Both: All these feelings I have Have me asking Stellaluna: Can this be love? Fidget: Can this be love? Stellaluna: It's crazy Both: I can hardly speak Whenever he (she) says "Hi" Stellaluna: I didn't know that I could feel Fidget: I never dreamed that I could feel Stellaluna: I'' Both: ''Didn't know that I could feel this Way When the song was over, Fidget checked his bag to make sure that the ring was still in there. He looked at Stellaluna and said, "You know.... Now that we're alone, the-there's something that I've.... I've been wanting to, uh.... T-To ask you." "Yes? What is it?" Stellaluna asked. Fidget walked over to Stellaluna, and as he got down on one knee and took her wing in his own, he said, "Stellaluna, I-I would be.... Most honored if.... If...." He was suddenly interrupted when the Guardians bursting through the bushes while wrestling a crocodile named Hydra as Bunny exclaimed, "LOOK OUT!!" Fidget landed in the water, and Olivia rolled her bloomer legs back down and placed her shoes back on. "No mice, cats, or bats for you, Hydra!" Jack told Hydra, "Not today!" North lassoed Hydra with a rope and said, "There!" Fidget cried out, "Stellaluna!" She was about to be attacked, but Tooth stopped Hydra as she said, "We've been looking all over for you!" Then Bunny proceeded to scold Hydra, "Now, look, we got a long way to go! You're gonna take us there! And you're not gonna give us any trouble about it! Right?" Hydra shook his head no as the rescuers got on his back. The Guardians smiled, and North said, "They're perfectly harmless once you look at them in the eye, and show them who's boss." "Ain't that right, Hydra?" asked Tooth. Hydra nodded as Jack smacked him and said, "Good. Now, get!" As they started moving, Stellaluna looked at Fidget and said, "It's all right, Fidget. The Guardians have gotten everything under control." "Yeah, I noticed." said Fidget, feeling dejected. As the Guardians began telling the rescuers, except Fidget, a story, Fidget looked at the ring, dumped the water out of its case, closed the lid, and sighed sadly because he thought that Stellaluna would never want to marry him. Back at Clayton’s hideout, Clayton threw Pazu and Sheeta, both untied now, into a nearby cage and locked it. "I'll give you a night down here to think it over," the poacher told the kids. "But tomorrow, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" He walked out the door, and slammed it, but Dingodile screamed in pain when his tail got caught in the door. He pulled his tail out as Clayton shouted, "Dingodile! You thick-headed chunk of fish-bait!" Pazu and Sheeta ran to the cage door, and Pazu hollered, "We'll never tell you where they are! Never! Never!" "That's right, Clayton!" shouted Sheeta. Just then, three frilled neck lizards popped up from a small pile of hay. The first frilled neck lizard has yellow skin. His name was Ed. The second frilled neck lizard has pink skin and wears a black sockhat. His name was Edd, or Double D. The third and last frilled neck lizard has orange skin. His name was Eddy. The Eds went up to the cage, and Double D shouted, imitating Pazu and Sheeta, "Yeah, never tell!" "You'll have to drag it out of us!" echoed Eddy. "Hey, where did you come from?" Pazu asked. "Um...the desert?" Ed asked. "Well, well, well, fancy that!" said a voice. The voice belonged to a draconic, bipedal orange Pokemon with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of his tail, which burns with a sizable flame, a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, two horn-like structures protruding from the back of his rectangular head, two fangs visible in the upper jaw when his mouth is closed, two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from his back, a horn-like appendage jutting out from the third joint of each wing, short, skinny arms compared to his robust belly, three white claws on each limb, stocky legs, cream-colored soles under his feet. His name was Charizard. With him were an alligator, a firefly, and five patapluses. The alligator was over 6 feet tall with a yellow-green muzzle, belly, palms, and soles, a brown olive backline between darker brown scales, black eyebrows, sharp white teeth, yellow and sometimes green eyes, and olive claws. His name was Louis. The firefly was a very small and slender Cajun one with holes on his wings, red hair, and very few teeth, wearing a white boatlike hat and brown shoes. He also had a Southern accent mixed with a French accent. His name was Raymond, or Ray for short, Louis's friend. One of the platypuses was slender with yellow feathers, short blue hair, blue eyes, and a lime green beak, clawed feet, and beaver tail. Her name was Joy. The second platypus was slightly chubby with blue feathers, short, shoulder-length dark blue hair, blue eyes, and a dark blue beak, clawed feet, and beaver tail, wearing black glasses with clear lenses. Her name was Sadness. The third platypus was also slender with green feathers, short, chin-length dark green hair, green eyes, and a dark green beak, clawed feet, and beaver tail. Her name was Disgust. The fourth platypus was skinny with lavender feathers, three strands of black hair sticking up from his head, brown eyes, and a purple beak, clawed feet, and beaver tail. His name was Fear. The fifth and last platypus was stocky with red feathers, red eyes, and a dark red beak, clawed feet, and beaver tail. His name was Anger. "Looks like Clayton has begun trapping his own kind!" said Charizard, "There's no hope for any of us now." "No hope?" Eddy repeated. "No hope?" Ed repeated. "No!" Double D sobbed a little. "But there must be a way out of here!" Sheeta said. "Oh, there's a way out all right." Charizard said. "There is?" The kids and the other captured animals asked. "Absolutely!" Charizard said in a cocky tone. First, he looked at Louis and Ray and said, "You'll go as wallets." Next, he looked at the platypuses and said, "You'll go as belts." "Really?" Anger asked retortedly. "I don't want to be a belt!" Fear exclaimed in, well, fear. Then Charizard looked at the Eds and said, "And our dear Eds...." "No, no, no, we don't wanna hear it!" Double D interrupted him as he and the other Eds covered their ears. Charizard announced, "The Eds will go as...." "We can't hear you!" Eddy replied, and Ed began to sing a nonsense version of the Australian national anthem. "La, la, la, la, la....." The Eds unplugged their ears, and Charizard finally said, "Purses!" Double D began to cry. "No!" he wailed. "Ooo.... A lovely lady's purses!" Charizard smiled. "We don't want to go as purses!" Double D sobbed. "Please, please, don't let them do it!" Ed begged. "Don't worry, we're gonna get out of here!" Pazu said. "We are?" the Eds asked. "Sure," Sheeta said. "If we all put our heads together, I'm sure we'll think of something." "Yeah, something, something." said Eddy, as he tried thinking of a plan. "Eddy, what's wrong?" Pazu asked. Charizard rolled his eyes. "Oh, there he goes again!" "Take it easy, mate." Louis told the orange frilled neck lizard. "You don't want to hurt yourself again." said Ray. "And I thought Anger's explosions are hurtful." Disgust said. "WHAT?!" Anger asked, insulted. "Easy there, Anger." Joy said, calming him. Eddy then thought of an idea as he exclaimed, "I got it! All we gotta do is get the keys!" "Ohhh, is that all?" said Charizard sarcastically, "Well, then, we better start packing our bags." "No, he's right!" said Sheeta, as Pazu tried to get some long pieces of wood. Pazu strained to reach the wood as he said, "If we could get these long pieces of wood...." "Wood, yeah, wood, wood, wood, yeah good!" Ed cheered. Pazu said, "Maybe we could...." Luckily, a bird in a "tire cage" helped knock the wood so Pazu could reach it. "That's right, just a little more...." Pazu strained. At last, the wood fell in his hand as he said, "There!" "Come on everybody," Sheeta called to the other animals. "Get some more stuff!!" "The kids are right." said Ray. "What are we waiting for?" asked Louis. "Jail break!" Anger announced. "That's it," said Pazu. "You've got it!" "Hurry!" said Sheeta, "We need something to tie it together!" "Hey, hey, hey, whaddya got, whaddya got, whaddya got?" asked Ed, as he got whopped with a shoe. "Shoelaces!" Ed mumbled through the shoe, "Oh." It took a while, but with the pieces of wood, a hook, and some rope, they built a pole long enough to reach the keys. "Almost.... A little further!" Pazu struggled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" an excited Ed exclaimed. But Charizard moaned when the pole didn't reach the keys. "It's okay." said Pazu. "Let's try again." added Sheeta. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" exclaimed an excited Double D. "Easy...." said Pazu, "Easy does it." "Yeah, no, no, no, yeah, no, yeah, yeah!" exclaimed an excited Eddy. "Somebody shut him up!!" strained Charizard. Finally, they got the keys on the hook, and they dangled right in front of the door. "You've got it! You've got it! You've got it!" cheered the Eds. Suddenly, Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile barged in on them, having heard the commotion. "Think of escaping, eh?" Dingodile asked in a sneering way. Tiny destroyed the pole and then said, "Well, tough!" Then Dingodile placed the keys on the hook and, with Pitch and Tiny, left the room, with Pitch saying, "Enjoy your permanent stay!" Then Ed thought of another idea as he said, "I've got it! I'll just take my tail, and pick the lock like this!" "Oh, brother!" Ray sighed, rolling his eyes. "Aww, Ed," Louis sighed wearily. "Give it a rest." Sadness agreed wearily. "No, no, no!" Ed said, "You'll thank me and the other Eds when you're free. Look, look, look, I just insert my tail, like this, and I turn it like this, just a quarter turn to the left, and then push it a little bit further." The prisoners just stayed silent as they had already lost hope. Later that night, the rescuers and Guardians were riding on the fireflies across the field as North said "Ha, ha! Show him who's boss, Fidget!" Fidget was having trouble with his firefly, and he flew into a dandelion. He attempted to sneeze, but he went underwater instead. Then he emerged and they resumed their flight. The next morning in the military hospital vehicle, Jeremy groaned as he woke up and said, "Ugh! I feel like I got my head in a vice!" When he saw that he actually had his head in a vice, he groaned in exasperation. "Are we ready, nurse?" Doctor Horse asked. "Ready, Doctor Horse!" one of the pony nurses said. "Alright mares, snap to it!" Doctor Horse said, as he put on doctor gloves made for hooves, and he hurt himself a little. "Ooo, that smarts!" he exclaimed. He looked at the X-ray as he said, "Ah, let me see here. Forceps!" "Forceps!" one of the pony nurses said. "Oh, no! What now?" Jeremy asked, as the heart montior began to beep at a very fast pace. "Spinal stretch-u-lator." Doctor Horse said. "Oh! That's gonna hurt!" Jeremy fearfully gasped. "Artery router." Doctor Horse said. "Mother!" Jeremy cried. When Doctor Horse discovered that the tool was rusty, he said, "This is rusted tight. I wouldn't dream of using such a tool. Bring me the epidermal tissue disrupter!" The tool the pony nurses brought out actually turned out to be a chainsaw as Jeremy exclaimed, "The epidermal what?!" When he saw the chainsaw, he screamed, "NO!" He broke free of his bonds and started running as the alarm went off, and the sign that said "Patient Escaping" started flashing red. Doctor Horse and the pony nurses chased after him as he said, "Mr. Crow, we haven't operated yet!" "You gotta catch me first, doc!" Jeremy said. "Mr. Jeremy, please!" Doctor Horse said. "Cowabunga!" hollered Jeremy, as he jumped out of the way of the pony nurses. "Mr. Jeremy, we must return you to the operating room!" Doctor Horse said. Jeremy attempted to climb out the window, shouting, "You'll never take me alive!" But Doctor Horse and the pony nurses quickly grabbed Jeremy and started pulling him back in as he exclaimed, "Please don't do this! Your spine needs tender.... Loving.... Care!" Suddenly, they all fell and crashed into the back of the truck. Jeremy recovered as he stood up and groaned, "Oh! Ugh!" Then he discovered that he no longer felt any pain in his back as he exclaimed, "Oh.... Oh, my.... My back! Hey, hey.... I can, I, it works! I'm cured!" Doctor Horse groaned in horrible pain as he said, "My back!" Jeremy then bursted out the back door, and started running as he announced, "Don't worry, I'm coming, you little mice, cats, and bats.... This is the finest fleet on two talons!" He started panting as he said, "Oh, boy, I gotta, I gotta go on a diet when I get home. Here we go!" He then took off into the sky to search for Fievel, Olivia, Tiger, Miss Kitty, Fidget, and Stellaluna. At Pazu's house, Pazu's parents and Sheeta's parents heard a knock on the door and opened it to see who it was. It was the rangers, and they were not looking very happy. One of the rangers gave Pazu's parents their son's ruined backpack, and tears started running down their faces, as well as the faces of Sheeta's parents, as the voice on the radio said, "Those particular areas, in other news, authorities in Mugwomp Flats have called off the search for the missing boy and girl. The boy's backback was found near Crocodile Falls, and local rangers believe they were yet more victims of a crocodile attack. Authorities once again warn residents to use extreme caution when they are..." In Clayton's hideout, Clayton laughed while listening to the radio as he smirked, "Think you're pretty smart, don't you eh? Who outsmarted who? Who? Who outsmarted who, eh? I still gotta get those brats, to talking, huh?" Suddenly, a thought hit him as his stomach growled and said, "I'm hungry. Can't think on an empty stomach. Gotta have protein. Gotta have eggs!" Pitch then perked up at the word "Eggs" while Tiny and Dingodile saw him walk up quietly. Clayton got up from his seat and started walking to the kitchen as Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile followed him. As they entered the kitchen, Clayton walked over to the fridge, opened it, got out the eggs, closed the fridge door, and placed the eggs on the counter as he said, "Everyone's got his price. All I gotta do is offer them whatever they want, and then not give it to them." While he wasn't looking, Pitch opened the carton, placed one of the eggs in his mouth, and hid from sight when Clayton moved the carton away from the Komodo Dragon. This action repeated a few times until Clayton looked at Pitch as he asked him, "Did you take one of my eggs?" Pitch shook his head. "Nope, but they did." "What?!" Tiny and Dingodile exclaimed in shock. "Give me the eggs." ordered Clayton. "We don't have any." Dingodile said. Pitch used his tongue to pull some eggs out of Dingodile's pockets, and Clayton angrily said, "These are not your eggs!" "But...!" Tiny and Dingodile tried to protest, but Clayton snatched the eggs and placed them in the carton. Then Clayton resumed his thinking, "Let's see, um.... Those kids' have got the dragons.... I want the dragons.... The kids won't give me the dragons.... If I could just find the kids' weak spot, I could get them to tell me where the dragons are. But the kids have each only got ONE weak spot, and that IS the dragons! Maybe if I stick them in a giant anthill, that would loosen their tongues, and then.... I got it!" He then caught Tiny trying to steal one of the eggs, when in actuality, Pitch placed the egg there secretly and blamed Tiny for it and Clayton said, "Got your claw caught in the cookie jar, didn't you? Eh?" "B-B-But...!" Tiny tried to confess, but.... "Who do you think you're messing with, you dumb animal?!" Clayton asked angrily. "Tiny and I are telling you, we...!" Dingodile tried to explain, but Clayton angrily shoved him and Tiny down on the floor in anger. "My mental facilities are twice what yours are, you peabrain!" Clayton snapped. He opened the carton, only to find that all of the eggs were gone. Pitch then pointed accusingly at Tiny and Dingodile, "They ate them!" Tiny and Dingodile, now scared senseless over being framed, tried to crawl off, and hide from sight in fear as Clayton started to get angry, approaching the two along with Pitch, and coldly sneered, "Tiny and Dingodile.... I give you money, fish eggs, bird eggs! Why, I'll even give you and Pitch dragon eggs, but I want you to stay away from my...!" He stopped talking when an idea hit him. He smirked as he exclaimed, "The dragons' eggs! That's it! That's the kids' weak spots!" Confused, Tiny and Dingodile asked "Weak spots?" Pitch gave a flat glare at Tiny and Dingodile, as if saying "Figure it out." Realizing, Tiny and Dingodile got it, "Oh, right...." "We'll just have to.... Let those kids go." Clayton said with an evil smirk and wink. Getting the plan, Pitch smirked evilly back, "Over.... Their dear friends' eggs." He and Clayton chuckled evilly as Tiny and Dingodile shrugged and got up.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:The Rescuers Fanmakes Category:Romance Category:Songs